Madeline (S13 Rookie)
Biography Season X (x.x) * x Confessionals Total: x Season 12: 15 (T17th most) Season 12 (12.4) * When Kelli walked in, it just all really sunk in, and it just hit me that this is really happening. * Tonight, we start dancing, which is really exciting. My living situation is a little out of control, right now. I’m not living with a lot of furniture. I have an air mattress and a chair, right now. But, I’m living out my dream, so this is everything I could ask for. (12.5) * I’m really scared to do the jump split. I can do the split, but I’ve never done them jumping into it. So, I don’t even know how that’s even going to feel. * I’m really excited that I got it. It is such a dream of mine to do the jump split with the DCC, and now I’m doing it. * I am not going to lie. I’m struggling out there a little bit tonight. I look like a deer in headlights with a lot of the choreography. * Johnson’s choreography is just outside my comfort zone. It’s definitely not my style. I’m not really a hip-hopper, so I’m feeling a little uncomfortable. * being called into the office I am just, like, a little confused, and feel like I’ve been working really hard. So, I’m just hoping that I don’t get cut tonight. * office I’m really nervous to go into the office. I’ve given up a lot to be here. I am starting from scratch. Like, I’ve lived in an apartment on an air mattress. Things have been so crazy with graduating and moving here. I just want it to all work out for the best. * office, crying I’m just really relieved that I didn’t get cut. I really do need to boost up my performance, because they’re telling me that I’m getting overlooked, because I do really want this. So, I’m just going to have to keep working really hard. (12.6) * Kelli and Judy are there in the back of my mind, a little bit. I’m thinking about, like ‘oh, I don’t know if I’m going to make this team.’ I just think of the word ‘cut, cut, cut’ over and over and it just like freaks me out. * I was just confused. I didn’t know that it was just literally like a cow lick. Like, the animal. * Tonight is a cut night, but I really don’t want to think about cuts. * being called into the office I’m extremely nervous to go into the office. This is such a dream come true, and to it potentially be told this is the end of the road; it just makes me sad. * office, crying I’m hoping for the best. I just don’t want to get cut because I’ve been loving it. * cut This isn’t the end, it’s just … another step. I made it this far, and so that’s all I can be thankful for. It might not be this year, but I really do think that I’m supposed to be here in some way, shape, or form, so, we’ll see. I’ve met so many amazing girls, and I feel I’ve got to be a part of the best of the best, and also in some ways that I’ve learned a lot and really had such a great experience. Commentary Season 12 (12.4) * “Madeline is really standing out to me. She is so clean, and so nice to watch.” – Sarah Gourley (12.5) * What did you do? – J says she thinks she messed up on the corner * I felt like you weren’t 100% sure on the upcoming step. So, you didn’t convince me as an entertainer tonight. – K * Come on girl next door … You have that girl next door, but you dance like the girl next door. I need you to up it a little bit… You’re not sweating beads after the first 16 count, you’re not working hard enough. – Kitty Carter * Madeline’s performing just as I expected. She’s not fierce. – K * I think Madeline looks like a little girl. – K (12.6) * Madeline, I just wanted you to let it go. It’s like open up, bounce around a little bit. – KaShara * “I just don’t know what to think about Madeline. She kind of makes me laugh.” – K * Madeline is on the fence for me. She has moments where’s she fun, spunky. She also has moments where she’s just giving you an average look and show. – K * training Madeline, Meredith gave you a chance to redeem yourself, but that could have tanked. – K * She ended up kind of recovering, but you’ve got to know that Tony Romo is not the starting quarterback. – Meredith Land * “Madeline’s getting out of balance.” – K * “Madeline, rushing, and kind of just falling out of balance. You seem a little clumsy in this particular dance.” – K * “I didn’t watch Madeline that much. I couldn’t even tell you what she needs to work on.” – Michelle Keys, “I think she has more of an immature style of dance.” – J, “Yeah. Her feet are untrained. She does have pretty, long legs, and a really, really bright face.” – K Office Visits Season 12 (12.5) * of episode, 2nd of 3 called in K asks her how she’s doing. Madeline says good, but K says she’s walking in like she’s not. Madeline says it’s late. K says tonight and over the course of the past couple of weeks, she’s not getting noticed, and almost being overlooked. So much, that they thought tonight would be her last night. Madeline says she’s working really hard and would appreciate the opportunity to stay. She has paved the path in her life to be here and commit to this. K asks what she mean when she says she’s paved her path here. Madeline says she made the decision to try out for DCC after her freshman year of college, but wanted to get a degree first. So, moving here and signing a lease on an apartment, and living on an air mattress, those are things she wouldn’t do unless she was chasing her dream. J asks if she’s on an air mattress right now. Madeline says she just got her furniture this past weekend. K applauds her getting here, but she has to compete with the piranhas in the studio and get noticed. Even Jordan said, she needs to grab their attention and keep it. J says they’re pushing her, but she just needs to take it and run with it. (12.6) * of episode, 2nd of 2 K remarks that she came in with tissues, and jokingly says ‘oh, boy.’ K asks how she feels at the end of third week. Madeline says she thinks she has a lot longer of a way to go than some of the other TCC’s. K says she thinks they’re on the same page. Technically, she’s not dancing at the same level as a lot of the others. break She’s clumsier on her feet than some of the other girls who have been dancing since they were wearing diapers. They’re making cuts tonight and she’s one of them, and it’s hard because they really, really like her. She’s a few degrees away from being a very strong performer. Madeline says that means a lot. J says she’s right there. Madeline says she’d love to see them next year. K says she’d love to see her next year. Madeline asks to hug them and does. K says she did a great job and should be proud of herself. End of Journey Season 12 (12.6) * Cut from training camp (2nd of 8) Other Season 12 (12.1) * Shown dancing while Judy talks about Kelli having a great eye for diamonds in the rough and polishing them up (12.3) * Correctly names the Cowboys first round pick at panel interviews (12.5) * Makeover glamor shot (no ‘before’ shot) (12.6) * After Judy mentions Keith Green’s routine was tripping some girls up, she is shown struggling to learn it while the “screw-up” sound plays * At uniform fittings, has a little chat with Kelli about the difference between “colic” and “cowlick” * At media training, when asked if Tony Romo will have a good season (he had just retired), she says no. When Brennan says she hopes he has a great season off the field, Madeline correctly answers he’s CBS’s new NFL analyst. Then correctly responds that Dak Prescott is the new quarterback. * At the end of the episode after she’s cut, someone asks her what she’s going to do tomorrow, and she says, “I’m going to eat some pancakes.” Misc. * x Category:DCC Category:2 years Category:S13 Rookie Category:Returnee Category:Successful Returnee Category:TCC